gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
List of Gods, Goddesses, and Deities
Note: Not all deities have pages in the wiki. Those who do are linked. Names of deities that are italicized have not been active/seen in over a year as of February 2020. Names of deities that are bold are active as of February 2020. Active roleplayers, feel free to add your deities in the appropriate spot! List A. ''Aether''''- Illusions, Monsters, and Change'' ''Amare''''- Heartbreak, Harmonicas, and Thoughts'' ''Angie''''- Lesbians, Confidence, and Digital Art'' Apólyá'Skotá- Willpower, Power, The Supernatural [[Aria|'Aria']]'- Music, Cats, and Anger' ''Aronia''''- Reptiles, Snakes, and Lizards'' ''Arrow''''- Oddity, Endangered animals, and Mischief'' ''Ase''''- Runes and Visions'' [[Ash|'Ash']]'- Necromancy, and Entropy'gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Aria ''Athena''''- Tactics, Silence, and Wisdom'' Atom- Atoms, Toxins/Diseases, and Negativity ''Atrophy''''- Prions, Patience, and Sleep'' Ark- Shadows, Souls, and Magic. B. Bad Apple - Magic, Shapeshifting, demons ''Basilisk''''- Toxins and Snakes'' Bastat- Cats, Cleverness, and Silence When Needed Bear- Forgiveness, Weather, and the Harvest ''Bengal'''' . - Ice, Cats, and Vengeance'' ''Bitter'''' - Trickery, Luck, and Prophecy'' [[Bixbite|'Bixbite']]'- Neko people, Gems, and Harmony' Blizzy- Aliens and Breaking the Fourth Wall ''Blue''''- Heat, Cold, and Water'' Blue- Spite, Vigilantes, and Saltiness/Sass [https://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Boop Boop]'- Demon animals, pigeons and guns' Brine- Destruction, Entropy, Creation. Deceased [https://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.org/wiki/Burst Burst]'- Instinct, Thunder and Potential' C. Caedey- Music, Inventions, and Children ''Candy''''- Stars, Candy, and Hope'' ''Caspian''''- Fire, Beauty, and Betrayal'' [[Chan|'Chan']]'- Emotions, Memories, and Whimsy' ''Chanty''''- Despair, Equality, and Pyshcopop'' [[Chronos|'Chronos']]'- Magic and Time' [[Cleverfighting|'Cleaver']]'- Arthropods, Art/writing utensils, and loss of creativity/inspiration' C''ode - Disruption Songs, Technology //Glitch//'' ''Corey''''- Death, Shadows, and Black Holes'' ''Corvus''''- Dreams, Nightmares, and Reality'' [https://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.org/wiki/Crow Crow]''- Thieves, Flight, and Curiosity'' ''Crystalite''''- Black Cats, Pluto, and Gravity'' D. [[Dalia|'Dalia']]'- Luck, Air/Flight, and Minerals' ''Darksea''''- Betrayal/Lies, Attraction, and Puppies.'' ''Downpour''''- Hopeless Love, Heartbreak, Rejection'' [[Dragonmind|'Drago']]'- Dragons, Magic, and Art' Drippy- Puns, Pixels, and Typos Dynasty- Torture, Love, and Music E. Echo - Resilience, tranquility, and winter Element- Fire, Lightning, Poison Eliza- Music/Sound, the Internet, Writing/Authoring Eon- Nature and Sun Eternal - Dragons, Natural Disasters, and Storms Eventide- Prose, Twilight, and Ethics Exitium- Destruction, Lies told in shadows. Deceased Exum- God of All Exotory- Light, Earth, Healing F. ''Facet''''- Minerals, Earth, and Dragons'' ''Fairy''''- Fairies, Knowledge/Learning, and Creativity/Thinking outside the box'' [[Fallon|'Fallon']]'- Assassination, Weapons, and Writing/Authoring/Reading' Felicity Heartstone- Freedom, Nature, and Annoyance Fizzy- Oblivion ''Foodle''''- Power, Death, Destruction'' Forest- Nature, Flight, and Light Fox- Foxes Frostbyte- Inklings, Lava, and Jaden Smith Future- Binge watching, Grammar, and ADHD G. [[Galaxian Explosion|'Galaxian Explosion']]'- Loyalty, Life, and the Cosmos' ''Galaxy''''- Doodling, String Instruments, and Gourmet Food'' Gem.exe- Mutated animals, System failure, and Glitches ''Ghost''''- Rebellion, Invention, and Emotion'' Gleam- Magic, Imagination, and Creativity Glitch- Disruption, Songs, and Technology Gnollio- Insects, Energy, and Nature Grif- Truth, Dreams, and Murder Gulfstream- Plants, Children, and History H. ''Hazel''''- The Hunt, Wild Animals, and the Wilderness'' ''Hawknar''''- Intuition, Wisdom, Knowledge,'' Hyacinth- Animals, Mythical Creatures, and Deception I. ''Icarus''''- Runes, Flight, Guidance'' ''Imagine''''- Rain and Creativity'' ''Insanity''''- Fire, Mythical Creatures, and the Vulnerable'' [[Ishmael|'Ishmael']]'- Plants, Healing, and Peace' Iris- Imagination, Wisdom, and Stars Ivy- Wolves, Music, Subzero Temperatures J. Jackal- Pirates, Thefts, and Sea-Related Items (eg. Docks and Piers) Jade- Wicca, Maidenhood (18-24 yrs. old), and Wilderness [[Jadis|'Jadis']]'- Witchcraft/Dark Magic, Immortality/Eternal Youth, and Monsters/Dark Creatures' ''Jehoseph''''- Fire and Justice'' K. Kanon- Piano, Music Theory, and Death Karoline- Violence, Insanity, and Fear/panic. Kenshin- Weapons and Magic {Dark} Keylo- The Sun, The Moon, and Gravity Kit- Eldritch Horror, Rabbits, and Spooky Things Kitsune - Japanese, Space, Kitsune L. Laurel- Poetry and Forests Lily- Caverns, Lakes, and Demons Longclaw- Coyotes, Gore, and Obsidian Lost- Art/Color, Emotions, and Darkness Luminous- Pianos, Fireflies, and Light Luna- Magic, the Moon, and Elves M. Mamon- Plagues, Suffering, Endurance Marx- Glamour, Candy, and Technology Meia- Felines, Wisdom, and Nature Magic Millie- Fire and Shadows Mist- Voids, Paradoxes, and Chaos [[Mockingjay|'Mockingjay']]'- Fire and Phoenixes' Moonflight- Flooding and Untimely Heroic Deaths ''Murdoc''''- Power, Beauty, and Death'' N. ''Necromancer''''- Dinosaurs/prehistoric animals, History (personal or otherwise), and Jungles'' Neptune- Inner-Peace, Serenity, and Empathy ''NightLight''''- Fire, Exploration, and Hope'' ''NightWolf''''- Wolves, Nature, and Death'' ''Niko''''- Mischief, Bad luck, and Luck'' [[Nimarfira|'Nimarfira']]' - Magic, Chaos, and The Unknown' ''Nova''''- Space, Time, and Reality'' ''Nox''''- Fantastical Creatures, Magic, and Night'' O. [[Orphos|'Orphos']]'- Deals, Tradeoffs, and the Desperate' P. ''Peacock''''- Water, Peace, and Hawaiian culture'' Pepper- Doves, Peace, and Healing ''Peregrine''''- Pain, Night, and Snakes'' Piano- Softness, Ballet, and Chocolate ''Poppy''''- Game animals, Animal spirits, and Sleep'' Prisma- Communism, The Hunt, and Information Q. Quail- Messengers, Fiction, and Chimeras R. ''Rachias'''' - Arachnids, Shadows, and Doom'' ''Raina''''- Bubbles, Rain/Storms, and Emotions/Feelings'' Random - Cartoons, opposites, (I forgot the last one) ''Reading''''- Love, Friendship, and Knowledge'' Rem - Genetics, Atoms, and Parallels [[Riri|Riri]] - Fantasy, Creativity, and Performance'' [[Rune|'Rune']]' - Trees, Magic, and Change' S. Sage- Words, Dragons, and Space Sanya- Dreams/Nightmares, Song/Music/Harmony, and Healing/Medicinal Plants Sapph- Pomeranians, Overshipping, and Sapphires Sea Fire- Archery, Art, Lightning ''Seafoam''''- The Sea and Storms'' Sea Heart- Sea, Animals, and Crafts Shard- Darkness, Water, Poison ''Sierra''''- Books, Intelligence, Ball-point pens'' Silverskies- Weather and the Sky Snow- Winter, Nature, and Art ''Snowbelle''''- Cold Weather, Shipping, and Hair'' Specter- Reality, ghosts/spirits, and knowledge ''Spiral''''- Hypnosis, Mind-Control, and Possession'' ''Spirit''''- Wandering, Curiosity, and Myths'' Splitter- Laughing, Pranks, and Strength Spring- Rain, Creativity, and Early Mornings ''Star/ry''''- The Greek Zodiac, Astrology, and Dreams'' Sun- Fire, Love and Warriors Sunset- Sunsets, Children, and Fireflies T. Teal- Shipping ''Thunderstorm''''- Electricity, Creativity, Birds'' [[Time|'Time']]'- Magic and Time' ''Toffee''''- Nekos, and positivity/happiness/something like that(?)'' ''Torin''''- Mountains, Valleys, and Voyages'' U. - V. Vertigo- Time, Speed, Grief/Loss Vine- Fangirls, Perspectives, Acceptance Violet- Seasons, Patience, and Memories ''Voithesi''''- Peaceful Deaths, the Earth/Ground, and Crows'' ''Vytas''''- Clickbait, Cringy memes, and Gaming'' W. Windor- Insomnia, Hatred, and Coldblooded creatures Winter- Wind, Watercolour, and Blue Wizard- Books, Scrolls and Reading materials, History [[WyvernSoul|'WyvernSoul']]'- Wyverns, Power, and Destruction (created by Drago)' X. [[Xenon|'Xenon']]'- Science, Freedom, and Humour' Y. Yandere- Burning Stuff, Subtle Hints, and Coups Yellow- Zebras, Sarcasm, the Mind Z. ''Zadia''''- Magic, Flying, Kylios'' Athena.jpg|Athena|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Athena|linktext=read about the Goddess of Wisdom, Tactics, and Silence Nicu.jpg|Angie|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Angie|linktext=read about the Goddess of Lesbians, Confidence, and Digital Art Chanty profile.jpg|Chanty|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Chanty|linktext=read about the Goddess of Despair, Equality, and Physcopop 20171019 213947.jpg|Cleverfighting Beb155eb-6074-401c-acfc-afd325a303ad.png|Insanity C4EBCD6B-1B36-4380-9944-968584564F7F.png|Lykaina Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 4.31.06 PM.png|Bengal 252A691D-C7EE-4B0C-ADC2-273762B09571.png|Torin 99EFF331-A2BB-4CB0-B069-DEACA45BDF32.png|Hurricane 53E0E1A1-DF3F-49B4-92E7-8C91F5603D48.png|Lykaina Ref 1516235938048-644593603.jpg|Facet BackupPreview.png|Mocking-Jay Intimidating_Deity_with_a....png|Here's to the most intimidating deity in Forengard--Galaxian 6540ADF2-6E42-45C1-A3F4-39ECF53CC9A9.png|Ash Category:Convenience